The chemistry core of the cyclotron project is aimed at the development of new radio-pharmaceuticals for use in positron emission tomography. A major usage of the mass spectrometry facility is in the characterization of new compounds. We typically produce new fluorinated or methylated derivatives of lead pharmaceuticals. There are then screened for the desired biological activity. Consequently mass spectrometry plays a fundamental role in this research.